1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to device controlling systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for adjusting volume levels of an audio signal output by the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In measurement field, a spectral confocal sensor may be installed on a measurement machine to measure special products (e.g., glass products). To position a measurement point on an object, a user has to observe a position relationship between the spectral confocal sensor and a light spot projected on the object by the spectral confocal sensor, and manually adjust a position of the spectral confocal sensor according to the observed result. Because the light spot projected on the object by the spectral confocal sensor is very small, it's time-consuming and difficult to precisely position the measurement point using one's eyes.